¿Un Sueño?
by susuki-1
Summary: Cuatro jovenes planean ir a acampar un fin de semana, ¿Qué simpaticas cosas pasaran en la planeación de este viaje?


**Declaimer: ****Los personajes princípiales aquí mostrados no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi. ****Sin embargo la historia que a continuación se muestra es totalmente de mi autoría.**

**Hola esta no es una historia, si no un conjunto de one-shots que yo escribi y decide ponerle Relatos, espero les guste por favor dejen comentarios. Resubido.**

**RELATOS II**

**¿Un Sueño?**

**Suena el despertador, una joven aun adormilada se levanta muy molesta a apagar ese molesto ruido.**

– ¡Hay demonios!, hasta ahora se el por que mi madre me regalo un despertador en mi cumpleaños – decía una joven pelinegra apagando el despertador y cerciorándose de que era la hora correcta.

– Hija ya debes estar despierta ¿verdad? así que cámbiate y baja a desayunar – grita la madre de la chica desde la parte baja de la escalera, terminando de dar la orden se dirige a la cocina.

– Si mamá – dice sin mucho animó –claro, como sabe que tengo despertador, ja si por mi fuera me volvería a recostar – la joven a punto de tirarse nuevamente a la cama, escucha una voz que la detiene.

– Ni se te ocurra volver a la cama, debes de ir a la escuela, ¡baja ahora! – ordena de una forma sutil.

– Si claro después de regalarme el despertador seguro puso cámaras en mi habitación – La joven siguió quejándose durante el tiempo que tardo en cambiarse, después de eso, bajo, desayuno y se marcho, olvidándose de su mala fortuna de la mañana.

Kagome es una chica normal de preparatoria, vive en un templo que su familia administra, vive con su madre, su abuelo y su hermano menor Souta, del padre de la chica no se sabe mucho ya que ella nunca habla de eso, su mejor amiga es Sango, fue a la primera persona a la que le hablo cuando ingresaron a la preparatoria y hasta ahora son inseparables, Kagome está enamorada de Inuyasha.

– Muy buenos días Sango –

Su mejor amiga es Sango, es una chica muy linda vive con su padre y tiene una hermosa gatita llamada Kirara, y es muy apegada a su hermano menor Kohaku y secretamente está enamorada del mayor pervertido de la escuela, odia a morir a la novia de Inuyasha, y su mejor amiga es Kagome.

– ¿Qué tienen de Buenos? – pregunta furiosa

Sango muestra le una mirada aniquiladora a Kagome, le dice que no es tiempo de saludar y la arrastra por todo el jardín de la escuela, solo para poder regañarla y chismearle que Inuyasha se encuentra más feliz que de costumbre. Las dos chicas saben exactamente el por qué de la felicidad del animal de Inuyasha, así lo llama Sango.

La mira de Kagome cambia al escuchar esto, pero que puede hacer, la ahora triste chica, Inuyasha es feliz y eso es bueno, sí según ella lo importante es que la persona a la que amas sea feliz.

Sango después de que entristeció a su querida amiga, ahora intenta animarla. Le dice que ella es más linda, alta, con ojos más hermosos, un cuerpo mucho mejor al de Kikyou y ni hablar del carácter dulce y lindo de su amiguita y al final según Sango, ¿qué importa que el animal de Inuyasha quiera a Kikyou? ni que el amor fuera todo.

– Si tal vez no lo es todo pero al menos se gana la mitad – le responde tristemente la pelinegra

– ¿Qué es lo que se gana la mitad? – se escucha preguntar a espaldas de las dos chicas.

Myroku es un chico galán, cortes, gentil y extremadamente cariñoso, bueno… en realidad es el pervertido de la escuela, toca a las mujeres en lugares donde el sol no llega y se lleva una que otra cachetas por parte de las afectadas, estuvo internado un mes en el hospital por una caída de un tercer piso, según él, se resbalo pero la realidad es otra, Myroku se escondió en el salón de danza cerca de la venta y se quedo allí hasta que las mujeres se comenzaron a cambiar y como se lo imaginaron, las de danza lo descubrieron gritaron como locas y "Sin Querer" lo aventaron y "Extrañamente" callo por la ventana, para desgracia del grupo de danza Myroku se recupero más pronto de lo pensado y ahora espía las regaderas de mujeres, hasta ahora no lo han descubierto pero no se sabe cuánto le durara el gusto, ha se me olvidaba está enamorado secretamente de Sango por eso la acosa más a ella que a otras chicas.

Sango y Kagome le dan los buenos días a Myroku y como era de esperarse, el mayor pervertido de la escuela interviene en la conversación. La pequeña disputa entre Sango y Kagome de que el amor no es importante, pasó a manos de tan sabio ser, pero como no lo pudieron encontrar Myroku respondió.

– No se preocupen yo les responderé, para que una vida sea perfecta debes tener una novia hermosa, segundo: un carro perfecto, tercera: estar nadando en dinero, cuarta: una casa perfecta y por último amor

– Y por lo que se ve tu vida no es perfecta ya que no tienes nada de eso jajajajaja – dice Sango mientras se echa a reír seguida por Kagome, al parecer no fue buena idea que Myroku se metiera en la conversación.

– Chicas por favor yo tengo todo eso y más – dice subiéndose el cuello en forma elegante

– Claro que si tienes más que nosotras juntas, más deudas, embargos, demandas por acosador, restricciones federales y mucho más jajajajajaja –las jóvenes no paraban de reírse del chico que intentaba callarlas a toda costa

Hasta que aparece e salvador y mejor amigo de Myroku, Inuyasha es un chico alto, extremadamente fuerte, es muy ágil, tiene carácter fuerte y cuando conoció a Kagome se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo, aunque… creo que no han cambiado mucho, el joven vive con su medio hermano ya que sus padres se encuentran viajando constantemente, su novia es Kikyou, pero también siente algo muy fuerte por Kagome, pero por el momento no se atreve a decírselo y además de la pasa peleando con Kouga, un chico que casi siempre se pasa cortejando a Kagome.

– ¿De qué tanto ríen? – pregunta el ojidorado.

– Ho Inuyasha, gracias a dios esta aquí, me alegra tanto, por favor quítame a este par de brujas que si me dejas un segundo más me comen vivo – se queja Myroku mientras coloca a su amigo para el matadero.

Las chicas le dan los buenos días sin poder parar de reír. Inuyasha está muy confundido por las risas de las chicas, pero sabe muy bien que ese es un camino peligroso así que decide no preguntar nada, es mejor estar seguro que ser preparado para el matadero.

– ¡Gracias a dios salvado por la campana! – expresa con gran felicidad Myroku, mientras se dirige sumamente rápido al salón de clases.

Los tres jóvenes siguen el ejemplo de Myroku y se van a su aula mientras que Sango y Kagome siguen riendo.

Pasa media mañana y es hora de salir todos se sorprenden ya que es muy extraño que salgan temprano.

– Hey Sango ¿sabes quién se murió? – pregunta Myroku

Sango no entendió muy bien la pregunta y pensó que una tonta broma.

– Es que es raro que salgamos temprano y que el no se saltara ninguna clase – dice Kagome, la cual camina detrás de ellos.

– ¿Crees que haya sido el director? – pregunta Sango

– Si hubiera sido el director, estaríamos de fiesta – a completa Inuyasha

Todos echaron a reír y se dirigieron al parque. Afortunadamente es viernes y los chicos tienes todo el fin de semana para ellos ya que no tienen tarea que hacer, así que comienzan a platicar de lo que harán el fin de semana.

Sango tiene que ir con sus abuelos, pero la idea no le agrada mucho ya que en el campo no tiene nada que hacer y se aburre con facilidad.

Inuyasha no va a salir con Kikyou el fin de semana por que el padre de la chica va a visitar la ciudad y ella tiene más de un año que no lo ve, así que Inuyasha está libre.

Myroku como todos los días tenía una cita con una montaña de revistas Playboy, pero eso lo podías dejar para después, así que él tampoco tiene nada que hacer el fin de semana.

Kagome está en la misma situación que Myroku e Inuyasha, no hará absolutamente nada, según ella se quedara en casa como niña buena, así que está libre.

– Bueno que les parece si lo que no vamos a ir a visitar a nuestros abuelos vamos a acampar – propone el chico que se ha quedado sin novia todo un grandioso fin de semana.

– ¿Eso qué? Solo van cuando yo no estoy – reprocha Sango

– Ese es el caso jajaja, no es verdad mi Sanguito, mejor culpa a Inuyasha de dar una de las pocas ideas buenas de su vida –

– Myroku tiene razón –

– ¡Oye! –

– No de eso no, tiene razón en decir que es buena idea, vamos a acampar, Sango diles a tus padre que te quedaras en mi casa no creo que haya problema –

Los planes están listos, Sango quedo en hablar con Kagome en la noche para ponerse de acuerdo y decirle si la dejaron o no, y los chicos quedaron en verse en la escuela a primera hora el día de mañana. Dicho todo, los jóvenes emprendieron el viaje a sus respectivos hogares ya que de tanto holgazanear se les fue el tiempo y era hora de regresar.

Al día siguiente, cuatro jóvenes se encuentran caminando, todos llevan grandes mochilas, al parecer se van de campamento el fin de semana.

– Te dije que no servia de nada traerte la parrilla eléctrica – dice un joven con mirada ambarina

– Uno no sabe cuando la puede utilizar – le contesta un chico de cabellos negros

– Myroku ¿sabes que ir a acampar, es convivir con la naturaleza, hacer fogatas, reír con tus amigos, dormir al aire libre, sin baños, ni camas y sin electricidad? – le pregunta pacientemente Sango.

– ¿Eso es acampar? Inuyasha eres un imbécil, tuviste la peor idea de tu vida ¡Animal! – grita sumamente molesto

– ¿Qué más trajiste? –

– No me veas así – Kagome no le quita la vista de encima a Myroku – Que no me veas así, ¡Ok, ya!, traje algunas revistas para el baño, un DVD portátil, comida congelada, mi parrilla eléctrica, un play station, mi laptop y una secadora.

Los chicos se miran uno a otros, pensando en lo más profundo de su mente "Que Imbécil", pero nadie lo dijo en voz alta ya que era más que obvio.

– ¿Qué pensabas que era acampar? No creíste que llegaríamos a un spa con aguas termales, donde dieran masajes, faciales y te trataran como rey y que solo te sentarías cómodamente mientras los peones hacen todo por ti, ¿verdad? – Myroku solo ve fijamente a Kagome sin decirle una sola palabra.

– ¿Eso pensabas verdad? ¡No te hagas el tonto Myroku, en verdad no puedo creer que pensaras que acampar era algo así! –

– Bueno ¡ya no! Digo se burlaron de mi lo suficiente, así que ahora voy a dejar esto ami casa ni modo de cargarlo todo el tiempo en un lugar sombrío, frío, donde la vida de cualquier clase ya no existe y los próximos en desaparecer seríamos nosotros sin posibilidad alguna de escapar con vida y encontrando nuestros cuerpos años después con nuestras cámaras de video y mientras ellos las examinan verán nuestra cruel realidad y fatídicos destinos, cayendo todo en muerte, y desgracia para nuestras familias angustiadas que vivieron un infierno mientras no sabían de nosotros creyendo que aun nos encontrábamos con vida…

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA CÁLLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – todos gritan al mismo tiempo

– No puede ser que haces todo este teatro solo por que nos dormiremos en el suelo y tu pasaras frío, por que fuiste tan tonto como para no cargar una bolsa de dormir, cobijas y ni un miserable suéter.

Ahora el que exagera es Inuyasha, pero que esperan del mejor amigo de Myroku, hablando de él, decidió ir a su casa a dejar todo el centenar de tontería que había cargado, ni modo que de que lo cargue todo el viaje. Pero antes de que los chicos lo dejaran marcharse, pusieron a Inuyasha como su cuidador oficial, porque después de que le dijeron que es campar, lo más seguro es que no iba a regresar y para evitar, así que eso sucediera Inuyasha y Myroku emprendieron camino a casa de este último.

– ¿Adónde vas animal? Tu casa es por acá – Inuyasha lo toma de la mochila y lo jala con fuerza-

– ¿Crees que se tarden? – pregunto Sango a su amiga

– mm yo diría que si, sabes que Myroku se tarda más en arreglar sus cosas que todas las mujeres de la escuela

– Creo que toda esperanza de llegar temprano al lago, se ha esfumado

La chicas resignadas, deciden perder el tiempo en el parque, después de todo, esperar a Myroku es como esperar a que los países dejen de contaminar y que la capa de ozono no tenga un gigantesco hoyo.

*_*_*_*_*_*

El desafortunado de Inuyasha, está convenciendo a su mejor amigo de que lleve solo lo necesario, lo que serían, un par de cambios de ropa, cobijas, comida enlatada y una bolsa de dormir, pero el despistado de Myroku insiste en llevar su laptop o ya de perdis una tele portátil con señal de casi cuarenta kilómetros.

– ¿En verdad existe una tele portátil con ese alcance o es otra de tus bromas? –

– Hay Inuyasha que si ¿crees que yo te mentiría? No, mejor no me contestes –

Aquel joven de mirada ambarina, le insiste a su "querido amigo del alma" que se apure, a lo que este le responde, que de allí las chicas no se mueven.

– Será posible que aprovecharas la ausencia de tu dulce y amada Kikyou e intentaras algo por fin con Kagome

– ¡Cállate! Y apúrate, además sabes que nunca me hará caso… –

– Pues no si sigues con Kikyou –

– ¿Porque no les cae bien Kikyou? –

– Mira no es que nos caiga mal solo que es muy seria y al estar al lado de ella, hay una tensión muy grande y es incomodo – dice mientras toma sus cosas y se marchan de la casa de Myroku.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron hablando mientras tomaban camino para encontrarse con sus acompañantes, la conversación era fluida y no hubo discusiones, al encontrarse con Kagome y Sango tomaron camino hacia la más grande aventura de sus vidas, o al menos eso era lo que decía ya que sería una aventura ver como Myroku sobrevivía ante tan incivilizado lugar.

– ¡Por fin! Llegamos – dijo fuertemente en el oído de Myroku, ahora Inuyasha comienza la operación "molestar a Myroku hasta que se desespere y se tire por un barranco"

– Inuyasha sabes que eres el ser que más detesto – lo dice serio y observando tan hermoso paisaje – ¡animal! no se te pudo ocurrir una idea mejor –

– Sabes te contestaría y me podría pelear contigo, pero el verte sufrir de esta manera es más grata jajaja –

– Creo que Inuyasha tiene razón es muy divertido ver como agoniza –

– Mi querida Sango, yo se que en este lugar, pasara algo malo, por eso me atrevo a pedirte que para continuar mi legado tengas un hijo mío –

– ¡AUCH! Creo que eso fue un no –

– ¿Kagome como supiste? Creo que la nariz debe ir en medio y no a la derecha

– Si y sus ojos deben esta parejos no uno más abajo que el otro – termino de decir la pelinegra

Así paso todo el día los jóvenes divirtiéndose y Myroku con más cachetadas de las que puede uno contar, había un pequeño lago, en cual disfrutaron al máximo, en la noche prendieron una fogata y comenzaron a contar historias de terror.

Inuyasha aprovecho para hablar con Kagome, digo gracias a Myroku se animo. Después de todo, la conversación que tuvieron de camino a reunirse con las chicas rindió fruto.

Myroku le insiste a Inuyasha que aproveche esta salida y que no esta Kikyou para hablar y acercarse a Kagome, pero aquel necio joven se niega, después de todo el cree que Kagome no lo ama.

– Y luego dices que uno es el imbecil, entiende Kagome se muere por ti y tu animal aun no te das cuenta, no pero si no cabe duda que Kikyou te tiene más atontado que nada

– ¿En… verdad? ¿Kagome siente algo por mi? Haberlo dicho antes… – es interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – ¿qué te pasa? Eso dolió –

– ¡en serio! Pues que raro si yo solo quería acariciarte –

Myroku cambio rápidamente su semblante, le dio que no quería que fuera a lastimar a Kagome y que si se le va a declarar o a insinuar algo, debe tener en cuenta que se olvidara de Kikyou y si sigue con ella va a perder a Kagome, después de todo la pelinegra es amiga de Myroku y a pesar de todas las bromas y tonterías de Myroku la quiere y mucho.

– Pero creo que quieres más a Sango, ¿no?

– A la hermosa Sango estoy a punto de conquistarla –

– Dirás a punto de volverla loca jajá –

Inuyasha y Kagome hablaron por mucho tiempo, Inuyasha por fin se animo a decirle lo que sentía, Kagome al escucharlo sintió ser la mujer más feliz. A la mañana la pelinegra, vio que sería un día hermoso, ya que como si fuera una película, los pájaros cantaban, había hermosas flores rodeándolo y una delicada brilla rozaba su rostro.

En ese instante llega Inuyasha, se veía muy feliz, le da los buenos días con una enorme sonrisa y como era de esperarse recibe una respuesta realmente grata. Ese día se porto como si fueran pareja, el fue tan cariñoso y atento con Kagome, es como si fueran novios. Al atardecer la oscuridad invadió el lugar, era sumamente extraño, hacia un frío horrible, los jóvenes no sabían que hacer ya que estaban en una pequeña colina que habían comenzado a escalar un par de horas antes, estaba tan oscuro que no se podían arriesgar a bajar era sumamente peligroso. De pronto solo se escucho decir.

– ¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME! –

– Mm ¿Quién me habla? –

– ¡KAGOME! Hija despierta, se te va ha hacer tarde, hay por dios se ve que el despertador no sirvió de nada –

– ¿Mamá? – dice la joven abriendo lentamente los ojos

– No soy el conejo de pascua –

– Aquí no celebramos la pascua, ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Te dije que iba a ir a acampar con mis amigos el fin de semana –

– Pues será en tus sueños hija, por qué apenas es lunes –

La joven por fin se despierta por completo, se sienta en su cama, piensa por un momento, "¿abra sido un sueño?".

**Fin**

**Gracias por su tiempo, espero les haya gustado nos vemos a la próxima.**


End file.
